Going Back to Hogwarts
by wrackspurt394
Summary: Some of the next gen kids return to the time of the Golden Trio, but something will happen that will change the life of one of them forever. Rating is just to be safe. Albus/Luna will be the main focus of the story.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character, locations, or otherwise of this fanfiction, they belong to JK Rowling.**

It all started with a little fun. Albus Potter and some of his friends and family wanted to take a trip back in time using a time turner. So they all got together one day, Scorpius, Rose, James, Lily, the Scamander twins, and himself, and he put the chain around them all, turning the time turner over and over again, sending them back 26 years to when their parents were in school.

Of course, they had to hide their identities, so they all made up fake last names. And so, Scorpius Mallory, Rose Willows, James Poster, Lily Ponder, Lysander and Lorcan Scar, and Albus Poette transferred to Hogwarts in the year of 1996.

At first, the plan was to just come back for a short while, a few days, or weeks, maybe a month at most, but that all changed with one simple little act, that changed the life of one of them forever.


	2. Being Welcomed

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character, locations, or otherwise of this fanfiction, they belong to JK Rowling.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a few notes about this fanfiction: the time turner works both ways; able to send people back in time, as well as forwards in time, and this fanfiction will focus mostly on Albus, with the occasional part about the other characters.**

The group went back to a spot near the edge of the Forbidden Forest, having already made up fake transfer papers for each of them to be allowed in Hogwarts straight away. It was decided that, to better disguise themselves, Albus would have to change his eyes, since they were exactly like his father's eyes, and that might make some people get suspicious, but Albus wanted to have some more fun than that, and decided that he would pose as a Metamorphagus. So he mastered a simple spell that could change the appearance of people, and made his eyes blue, and his hair brown.

When they landed in the forest, and then found themselves alone, as they had expected, and hoped. They started walking out of the forest, and towards the castle. They went up to the Headmaster's office, giving him their papers, and being given their uniforms. Rose, Lily and James got their Gryffindor robes, Albus and the twins got their Ravenclaw robes, and Scorpius got his Slytherin robes. After that, they all split up, to go to their respective common rooms and dorms.

As Albus was walking out of his common room, looking over his new textbooks, he passed by a girl with blonde hair, who looked vaguely familiar, and who was also leaving the common room. She looked very beautiful, but he pushed that thought aside, since it was not safe to get attached to this time, and possibly screw up time.

He ran into her again in the Entrance Hall, where they both weren't paying enough attention, and walked straight into each other, making Albus drop his books, and the girl to drop her bag, spilling apples and chunks of meat out of it, and onto the floor. He helped her get it all into her bag, and picked up his books, handing her the bag, with their hands brushing against each other's momentarily.

The girl was the first to speak, "Sorry, and thanks, umm…I don't believe I know you, you must be new, since you're wearing Ravenclaw robes, and I'm pretty sure I know all the Ravenclaws."

"Uh, yeah. I'm Albus Pot-Poette, Albus Poette." He held out his hand for her, "And you are?"

She shook his hand, smiling, "I'm Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood. It's nice to meet you, Albus. I'm sure I'll see you around often, since we'll be sharing a common room."

That was when he realized why she looked familiar; this was Auntie Luna, his parents' friend, and the mother of the twins, so he definitely can't be thinking of her as beautiful, or anything like that, that would be weird.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Luna. I'm sure we'll become great friends, but…may I ask what you're doing with apples and chunks of meat?" He looked curiously at her bag.

"Huh? Oh, right. I'm out to feed the thestrals," she smiled, patting her bag, "You're welcome to come with me."

"Ah, the thestrals, I've heard that they are beautiful creatures, and they are fascinating, for sure. I would join, but I can't see them, so I don't know how much help I'd be. Maybe I'll try it some other time; I still have to get settled as well."

"Alright, it was nice meeting you, Albus. I'll see you around," she smiled, walking out of the castle.

Albus watched her go, then starting walking again, reading his textbooks.

At the same time as Albus was meeting Luna, Lily and Rose were in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione Granger had just come down from her dorm, and noticed them on the couch, walking over to them, "Hello there, I don't believe we've met, you must be new here. I'm Hermione Granger." She held out her hand for them.

Rose found this very weird, this was her mom, and she didn't even recognize her. Rose shook her hand, "Hello Mo- Hermione, I'm Rose Willows."

Lily shook Hermione's hand after, also finding it weird that her aunt did not recognize her, "I'm Lily Ponder."

"Glad to meet you two, if you need anything, I'm always here to help, as are all the other Gryffindors, but I'm sure I'd be one of the best if you want a studying partner or something like that, but just ask if you need anything."

"Great, thanks," Rose responded with a smile.

"You're welcome, now, I should be going now. I'll see you two later, Bye," Hermione turned, walking out of the common room.

"That was weird," Rose said quietly to Lily, "But I guess we'll have to get used to not being recognized by our parents, aunts, uncles, and their friends."

"Yeah," Lily responded, "I think I can handle weird."

Rose smiled, nodding, "Me too."


	3. Mother

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character, locations, or otherwise of this fanfiction, they belong to JK Rowling.**

Back in the common room, Albus was curled up on the couch, reading his textbook when the door opened. Luna Lovegood walked in. She looked like she had just been swimming in the lake, totally drenched in water. He couldn't help his eyes from looking her over a couple times, before looking up at her face, "What happened to you?"

She looked over at him, smiling slightly and wringing out her hair, "I met another transfer, James…Poster? Yes, that was it." She nodded, "Quite the prankster, isn't he?"

Albus sighed, "Yeah…that's James alright. Sorry about him."

Luna tilted her head, looking at him, "Why are you apologizing for him?"

"Well, he's my…friend, and it's kind of my fault that we all transferred here, long story, don't ask."

Luna nodded, "Ah, okay. Well, don't blame yourself for him, it's his fault, not yours. Now, I should be getting changed, see you later Albus."

She waved to him, heading up to his dorm. Albus waved back, "See you later, Luna."

He watched her go, his eyes looking her body over again unwillingly, before he turned back to his book.

He didn't even notice two twins watching all this unfold from the side of the room.

Later on, Albus was walking through the school's grounds, when he decided to go down to the lake. Once he got there, he climbed up a tree by the shore, looking out at the lake. Then two people jumped down onto his branch from higher branches. This startled him so much he almost fell off the branch, but then he looked at the two people, one on either side of him, seeing it was Lorcan and Lysander, "Merlin guys, you scared me."

"We apologize," they said in unison, "But tell us…"

"Were you," Lorcan said.

"Albus 'Poette'," Lysander added.

"Chatting up…"

"Our mother…"

"Earlier?"

"You know I hate it when you guys do that," Albus responded, "And I don't know what you are talking about."

"Do..."

"What?"

"And…"

"We think…"

"You do know."

Albus looked between them, and shook his head, "Stop speaking one sentence between the two of you. And I was only talking to her, not 'chatting her up'."

"That's not what…"

"We saw."

"You were…"

"Checking her out, and…"

"Your eyes were twinkling," Lorcan finished the thought.

"Seriously! Stop that!" Albus responded, "And my eyes were twinkling? Why in Merlin's name were you looking at my eyes? And I was not checking her out, I don't do that. I'm not James."

"Just checking…"

"She's our mother, after all…"

"And we don't want you…"

"Spoiling her, if you know…"

"What we mean."

Albus huffed, hopping out of the tree, "You both know that I've never even had a girlfriend, I'm not going to shag your mom." He walked off.

"Hey!" Lorcan called after him.

"You don't get to talk about our mother that way!" Lysander added.

Albus just kept on walking, leaving them behind.


	4. Truth or Dare

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own the characters, locations, or otherwise of this fanfiction, they belong to JK Rowling.**

Later in the day, when the sun had just set, all of the "transfers" met up outside by the lake. They all sat by a tree, the same tree that Albus and the twins had been talking in earlier. They exchanged stories about their day. James talked about all the pranks he had pulled, which were surprisingly a lot. Scorpius told them about the girls he had been talking to, and Albus noticed Rose look a little sad at this. Rose and Lily talked about meeting their parents, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The twins said they had a boring day, but kept glancing over at Albus and grinning. Albus only talked about reading, and meeting some other Ravenclaws.

After all the talking, they were in the mood for a game, so they decided to play a round or two of Truth or Dare. It started with Albus giving James a dare.

"Hmm…I dare you to…" Albus grinned, "Put ice cubes down your pants."

James rolled his eyes, "Tame." He conjured a bunch of ice cubes, putting them down his pants, and wriggling around as they went in. "Anyways, Lorcan, you are next. Truth or dare?"

"I pick truth."

"Hmm…who do you like? Or did…since we aren't at home anymore?"

"Umm…I'd rather not say, can I just tell you, and only you?"

James nodded, and Lorcan walked over to him, whispering to him. James' eyes widened, and he looked at Lorcan, nodding. Lorcan went back over to his spot, and turned to Scorpius, "Truth or Dare?"

"Uh…dare."

Lorcan grinned wickedly, "Dye your hair…neon green."

"No, no way. Not my hair!" Scorpius put his hands on his hair protectively.

The others all laughed. "No refusing, Scorpius, we all agreed on this," Lorcan said, grinning, "You only have to do it for a little while, let's say…two more people?"

Scorpius sighed, "Al, do that spell thingy of yours."

Albus waved his wand, turning Scorpius' hair neon green. Everybody then burst out laughing, with the exception of Scorpius, who just crossed his arms and frowned at them.

Once they all settled down, Scorpius turned to Albus, "Your turn."

"Uh…dare, I guess."

Scorpius thought for a moment, "Uh…I dare you to flirt with the next person to walk past."

"Fine."

They had to wait a while, long enough for the ice cubes in James' pants to melt. Then somebody walked by, and Albus groaned as he realized who it was. Lorcan nudged his side, and whispered to him, "Just this once, eh?"

Albus nudged him back, getting up and heading over to the girl…just his luck, it had to be Luna.

"Hey, Luna," he smiled at her.

"Hey Al!" She beamed back at him.

Albus glanced nervously at the others, before turning back to Luna, "So…umm…how are you?"

"I'm good, what about you?"

"I'm good…better now that you're here," he grinned.

"Thank you, nobody's ever said that to me," she smiled back.

"Well, I don't know why, you are…a brilliant, beautiful, amazing girl, and I know that I am always happier when you're around."

Luna blushed lightly, looking at the lake, "Th-thank you, Albus. You're so nice."

Albus looked at her, and noticed how the light of the moon reflected off of the skin on her face, making her almost glow. She was…stunning. He snapped out of it, remembering that he was being watched, "Umm…yeah. I, uh…guess I'll see you around then, Luna."

He smiled, and she turned to look at him, smiling back, "Yeah, see you around."

Albus walked back over to the others, sitting down, and continuing the game, not noticing the twins glancing between him, Luna, who was still down the shore a bit, and each other.

The next day, after classes, Albus was walking down the corridors when he was ambushed by the twins, who each grabbed an arm of his, and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Albus…"

"We have to talk."

Albus stared at them, and then sighed, "I know."

The twins exchanged a glance. "That's our mother," they said in unison.

"I get it, and I'll stay away from her, don't worry. I'm not going to mess with time, promise," he looked between them.

"Albus, you don't…"

"Understand. You can't…"

"Stay away from her, you…"

"Have to be her friend, but…"

"Nothing more."

Albus nodded, "I don't want more, anyways."

"Good," they said in unison.

"But stop the eye-twinkling," Lorcan added with a wink.

"Yeah, fine, whatever," he walked out of the room.


	5. Lorcan

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own the characters, locations, or otherwise of this fanfiction, they belong to JK Rowling.**

It seemed like no matter how Albus tried, he could not avoid Luna. It was like something kept pulling them together. Whenever he walked into the common room, there she was, he turned a corner, and there she was. She was everywhere.

Today, Albus walked into the common room, and sat on a couch, when she walked down the stairs from the girl's dorm, and sat next to him on the couch, "Hello Albus."

"Oh, hey Luna," he smiled slightly at her.

"Have you been trying to avoid me?"

"What? No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Well…you just…don't seem too happy to run into me. Like…you failed something."

"Uh…well, I don't know why that is. I'm always happy to see you," he smiled.

Luna returned the smile, "Good, because I'm happy when I see you too."

Albus nodded, "That's…great, Luna."

They looked at each other, and both of them smiled softly. Albus stared into her eyes, and slowly the smiled disappeared from his face. He leaned in closer, "Luna, I really like you…"

Luna stared back into his eyes, "I like you too, Albus…"

He looked down from her eyes to her lips, and leaned in closer, gently pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back. Neither of them noticed a boy looking at them, and then hurrying out the door.

Lorcan had wished they had never come back in time; it was all going horribly for him. Lorcan could see that Albus was slowly but surely falling for Luna, falling for Lorcan's mother. Not only was it creepy and disgusting, it was…heart-breaking. Lorcan carried a secret, one that not many people knew about. He had only told Lysander…and now, James, which he regretted deeply. Lorcan liked guys, in the way that most guys liked girls, but it was not just any guys, it was Albus. Lorcan had had a crush on Albus for a while now, even though he knew that he had no chance.

He was walking down a corridor, kicking a stone in front of him, and mulling it over. Lorcan had always known that he had no chance, but now…this was hard to swallow. Lorcan could handle Albus falling for any other girl, any of them, but…his mom? That was too hard. Lorcan wished Al would look at him like that, like he was…perfect, stunning…like he loved him. He wished Albus would kiss him the way he had just kissed Luna, but none of that would ever happen. Not now, for sure.

Lorcan was staring down at the rock, when he walked into something, someone. He mumbled, "Sorry," and looked up, seeing it was Albus.

Albus looked at Lorcan's face, and saw the look of pain and sadness there. Albus frowned, "What's wrong Lorcan? And where's Lysander?"

"Lysander's sleeping; he does that half the time. As for what's wrong? You…don't want to know."

"I do want to know, Lorcan. I want to help you."

Lorcan shook his head and said, "You always try to help." 'And that's one of the things I like about you…' he thought, "But you can't help with this, nobody can. This is something I have to deal with myself."

"Lorcan, don't be stupid. Sometimes just talking about it can help more than anything else."

Lorcan sighed, "Fine, but remember, you asked for it. Follow me."

Lorcan walked into an empty classroom, and sat down on a desk, looking at Albus as he sat next to him.

Albus said, "Spill."

Lorcan sighed, "Where to start? I…well…I…umm…"

Lorcan looked at Albus' eyes, seeing them filled with concern. He wished they would twinkle, like they did when Luna was around. He wished Albus would return the feelings that Lorcan had, but he didn't. Lorcan just stared at Albus' eyes, even though they were not actually his eyes, since they were the wrong colour, and looked more like his own, rather than Albus'. Then he went for it.

Before he knew it, his lips were on Albus', kissing him, but he got no response, so he pulled back.

"Crap, Albus…I…I'm sorry…I'm…I…I shouldn't have…"

"Lorcan, just shush for a moment. I'm flattered, really, but…I don't like you that way. I'm not gay, sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Al… I know you like girls, and I know you like my mom, I saw you kiss her. I won't exactly be supportive of you, I mean…if anything happens, but…if you like her, then…be good to her."

Albus was going to argue, but then realized it was pointless, as he was right, "I can't be good to her, Lorcan, because we don't belong here, and we have to go back…someday. So nothing's going to happen, I can't let it…no matter what my heart wants."

"Albus…" Lorcan furrowed his eyebrows. He stood up, "Follow your brain, and you'll be sad, but safe. Follow your heart, and you'll be happy, but doing something potentially dangerous. Also, my mom will be hurt either way, whether you leave without anything happening, or you leave after dating her for a bit."

Lorcan smiled, walking out of the room, leaving Albus alone with his thoughts.


	6. Luna

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own the characters, locations, or otherwise of this fanfiction, they belong to JK Rowling.**

Albus sat in the empty classroom for hours, thinking everything over, unsure of what to do anymore. He liked Luna, he could finally admit that to himself, no matter how weird he found it. He was lying on the desk when he heard the door open. He sat up, seeing it was Rose. She walked over to him, sitting next to him on the desk.

"Lorcan told me everything, Al," she looked at him, "Talk to me."

He sighed, "I don't know what to do, Rose… I like her, Luna, I mean…"

"I know, Lorcan told me you kissed her. Congrats on your first kiss, Al," she smiled slightly, "But as for what to do…I don't know, honestly. I suppose…you should just do what your heart wants. We'll figure out what to do when we leave later."

Albus looked over at her, "Are you sure? I mean…what if I make Lorcan and Lysander stop existing? This is some serious stuff we're dealing with…"

"I'm sure that won't happen, I mean…Luna didn't get married in her fifth year."

"That's true…but she did meet Rolf in her fifth year, I believe."

"Albus, she can still meet him."

"That's true…" He hopped up, smiling at Rose, "Thanks."

He ran off.

Albus found Luna down in the Entrance Hall, and she smiled as he walked up to her.

He smiled back at her, "Hey, Luna…there's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Go ahead," she looked at him, tilting her head slightly to the side.

He smiled wider, "Well, Luna…I was kind of wondering, if you'd like to go out with me, sometime? Like…as a couple?"

Her eyes widened, "A-are you asking me out?"

Albus nodded, "Yeah, I am. I really like you, Luna."

"Well…yes! Of course!" She smiled brightly, and pulled him into a hug.

He hugged her back, still smiling widely, "Perfect."


	7. Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now to begin the long portion of the story that will centre on Aluna's relationship. I have a lot to write, so it might take 5 chapters or more for all this stuff.**

The next day, after classes, Albus had planned a surprise for Luna.

He found her in the Ravenclaw common room, and walked over to her, taking her hand, and smiling, "I have a surprise for you, but you have to keep your eyes closed."

She looked up at him from the couch, and stood up, smiling, "Hey, and okay, I trust you."

She shut her eyes, and she held onto his hand tighter. He led her through the corridors carefully, making sure she didn't walk into anyone or anything.

He brought her to an empty classroom, leading her over to a desk that he had through a red tablecloth over, with chairs on either side of it, and candles, plates, glasses, cutlery, and a basket on it. He made her sit in one of the chairs then sat in the other one across from her.

"You can open them now."

She opened her eyes, and looked around, and at the table, "Oh…Al…"

He smiled, "You like it?"

She shook her head, and then smiled widely, "No, I love it."

He smiled wider, and started getting the food out of the basket, putting it on their plates, and pouring pumpkin juice in their glasses, "Good."

Luna looked at the food, he had brought lasagne and pudding, and she smiled wider, "I love lasagne." She started eating, and looked over at Albus.

Albus kept smiling, "Who doesn't?" He started eating as well.

"Well, I suppose people who are allergic to cheese, meat, noodles, or yum."

"I don't know how I'd live if I was allergic to cheese or yum, the others I could deal with."

Luna nodded, "Agreed."

They ate quietly, just making small talk, or not even talking at all at some points. Once they were done eating, Albus stood up, and held out his hand for Luna, "Want to go nargle-hunting?"

She smiled, and stood up, taking his hand, "Sounds lovely."

Albus led her out of the room, after flicking his wand to clean everything up. He walked through the halls, picking off random pieces of mistletoe from the ceiling and inspecting it for nargles with her.

After a while of looking for nargles unsuccessfully, Albus looked at Luna as she put a piece back up. She was beautiful, really. She looked back at him, looking into his eyes.

Albus grinned, "Oh, look, it appears we are under the mistletoe."

"I guess we are," Luna grinned back.

Albus wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Albus leaned in, kissing her gently. Luna kissed back, and it got deeper.

"Oi! Luna, who's that you're snogging?!" said a voice from behind Albus.

Albus regrettably pulled back, and looked behind him, seeing Ronald Weasley there, looking at them, "Hello, Ronald was it?"

Luna looked at Ron too, "Oh, hello. This is Albus, my boyfriend. Albus, that is Ron, correct."

Ron approached the pair as they moved their arms from around each other. Ron said, "Good to meet you, mate. I didn't know Luna had a boyfriend though."

"We just got together yesterday, and had our first date today, Ronald, and I suppose it's nice to meet you," Albus said back, not very fond of his uncle at the moment.

Ron looked between the two of them, "Well, I think I'll leave you two alone for now, go back to your snogging. Bye!"

Ron turned and walked away, and Albus and Luna saw no reason to not go back to snogging under the mistletoe.


	8. Lysander!

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own the Harry Potter franchise.**

Albus was walking through the corridors when somebody grabbed his arm, pulling him into an empty classroom, he was about to pull out his wand, when he realized it was Lysander, "Mate, you scared me."

"Shut up, Albus. You didn't listen."

"I didn't…oh, right. Err…sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, I told you to stay away from my mother, and now you've been snogging her all the time, and you're dating, from what I hear."

"Well…yeah, that's true, but I really like her, Lysander."

"She's my mother! Do you understand how weird that is?!"

"Yes, I know, Lysander, but I don't know what to do. You can't just erase your feelings."

"That's true…very true, I know that. But, do try to snog her in public less often, please."

Albus smiled a bit, "I'll try, but…how do you know?"

"Umm…I'll see you later," Lysander walked out of the room.

Albus watched him leave, and then went out a little while afterwards.

Later, Lysander was wandering through the hallways, drinking from a bottle of firewhiskey, pissed off at Albus, but also not too happy with his own life. He was in a situation much like his brother, even though he didn't know his brother was in a similar situation. He liked Rose, a lot, but he knew she didn't feel the same way, and she liked Scorpius, even if she wouldn't admit it. Malfoy didn't deserve her; Malfoy wouldn't treat her right, not in the way that he would.

He knew he shouldn't be drinking, he always did stupid things when he did, but it was all just too much to handle, he had to do something, and drinking was the only way he knew how to cope.

And then he saw her standing there, looking as beautiful as ever. She was talking with her mom, who was the same age as her, and it was weird to see them together like that. After a while, Hermione walked away, and Rose headed towards Lysander, although she didn't notice him until she was almost right in front of him.

"Oh, hey Lysander," she smiled a bit.

"Hey Rose," he smiled back.

"Uck, Ly, you have alcohol on your breath, how much have you been drinking?" She took the empty firewshiskey bottle from him, vanishing it.

"Enough, sorry about my breath," he looked her over, "You're pretty, Rosie."

"Come on, let's get you a sobering potion," she grabbed his arm, starting to pull him down the corridor.

But Lysander had different plans, and he grabbed Rose's arm, turning her around towards him, and pressing her up against the wall, leaning in and kissing her.

She tried pushing him off, but he wouldn't let go, nor would he allow them to stop kissing.

Luckily for Rose, Albus and Luna happened to be walking down the corridor next to them, and turned a corner, noticing them. Albus pulled Lysander off of Rose, and Luna made sure Rose was okay. Then Albus pulled Lysander away from Rose while Luna stayed with Rose.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking, Lysander?"

"I wasn't."

Albus smelled the alcohol on Lysander's breath, and gave him a sobering potion, "Well, maybe you should learn to think, you almost raped Rose."

"I know, I messed up, Al, I don't know why I did that, I mean, I like Rose, but that's…horrible."

"Just…give her time, and then maybe we can sort everything out so that she won't hate you."

"Yeah, sounds good, thanks Al. And…I'll live with you dating my mom, I know you'll treat her right, see you later."

Lysander then walked off down the corridor, and Albus made his way back to Rose.


	9. The Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I'd like to.**

After class one day, Albus found Rose and pulled her into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind them, and sitting against it.

Rose sat down beside him, "What's wrong?"

"I can't lie to her, Rose. I have to tell her."

"Albus, when we came back, we made the deal not to tell anybody who we are."

"I know, Rose, but…I love Luna, and I ca…I just said I loved her…"

Rose looked him over carefully, "Al…if you really feel like you have to, then you have to tell her. Just…she has to promise not to tell anybody, or it could ruin everything."

Albus nodded, "I know. Man, I can't believe I went back in time and fell in love with my friend's mom. It's crazy, so very, very crazy."

"Definitely something worthy to be on one of those crazy muggle TV shows."

Albus smiled a bit, "Except they don't have time travel."

Later in the day, Albus climbed a tree after he saw Luna was in it, and sat next to her on a branch, "Hey Luna."

"Hello Al," she turned to look at him, and smiled.

He smiled back, "Luna, I have to tell you something, something very important, but you have to promise not to tell a soul, nobody."

She nodded, "I promise, Al."

"Well...how to start? Umm... Do you know what this is?"

He reached into his pocket, taking out his time turner and putting it in Luna's hands.

She looked down at it, "Yes, it's a time turner. Wait...where did you get this? I thought we broke all of them in the Department of Mysteries last year?"

"Well, I guess you missed one, because I got that from a professor at my old school…in the future."

She looked over at him, furrowing her eyebrows, "The…future…?"

"Yeah, Luna…I didn't move here from another country, I came from here, but the year 2022."

"Umm…okay…" She looked back at the time turner, nodding slowly.

"Same with Rose, Lily, James, Scorp, Lysander and Lorcan. Also, Lily's my sister, James is my brother, and Rose is my cousin."

"So... you're all from the future... o-okay..."

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth, Luna."

"Sometimes... sometimes the truth is just a little crazy...but I believe you."

"Thanks, Luna," he reached over, taking the time turner back and putting it in his pocket.

"Wait…does this mean you have to go back soon?"

Albus looked down at his hands, "I…don't know, we'll see what happens."

Albus put his arm around her shoulder, and they sat there for quite a while like that, not even talking, just looking out at the view.


	10. Scars

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry Potter, even though I'd love to.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I understand that this chapter might be difficult emotionally on some of you, and I'm sorry if it brings back bad memories. And, I don't have any personal experience with this, so what Albus says was inspired mostly by Sukhvinder's experience in JK Rowling's 'The Casual Vacancy', sorry if it's described/typed/explained weird, I just don't know how to write this stuff.**

Albus had a daily routine he went through each morning. He would wake up, take a shower and get dressed, cast concealment charms on his arms, brush his hair, check his schedule and grab his books, check to make sure the charms were working properly, all of this before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast, and class right afterwards, since it was sometimes a pain to try to get into the Ravenclaw Common Room, so he never went there between breakfast and class.

After classes were done, and Albus had returned his books to his dorm, he met up with Rose, Scorp, James, Lily, and Luna. Luna led them to the Room of Requirement, and it became sort of like a common room. Luna and Albus sat on a couch together, James and Lily on another, and Scorp and Rose on a third.

They decided to play one of their favourite games, truth or dare, with Albus asking Rose first.

"Dare."

"Okay, hmm…I dare you to go scare a random first year."

"But…ugh, fine," Rose got up, "Guess I'm not a Prefect here, so I can." She shrugged, walking out.

Luna turned to Albus, "Was Rose a Prefect back in your time?"

"Oh, yeah, she was, forgot to tell you."

Luna nodded, snuggling into Albus' side. Rose returned a few minutes later, not looking too pleased with herself.

"I don't get how you like scaring kids, James."

She sat back down on the same couch as before, looking towards Lily, "Truth or dare, Lily?"

"Umm…I'll take a truth."

"Have you ever had a crush on a professor?"

She blushed a little, "Yeah, it was professor…well, the professor all the girls liked at our old school, his last name started with an 'L'."

They all nodded, except Luna, who looked confused. Lily then checked the time, and turned to Luna, "I have to leave in a couple minutes, but, truth or dare, Luna?"

"Umm…I think I'll take a truth," Luna smiled slightly.

"Umm…if you had to marry somebody in the next week, who would it be?"

"Al, of course. No question about it."

Albus smiled, pulling Luna closer to him.

"That's so sweet, now, I really do have to go, see you all tomorrow," Lily waved at them, walking out.

Luna shut her eyes, cuddling into Al, "James, truth or dare?"

"I always take dares, I like dares."

"Hmm…I dare you to go kiss the first professor you see."

"Right away, I hope I get a good-looking one," James got up, walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, James came back, looking disgusted, "Eww, it was Sluggy. I have to go wash that taste out of my mouth, so, quickly, Scorp, truth or dare, mate?"

Everybody laughed, and then Scorp replied, "I'll take a dare."

"I dare you to run through the corridors in your underwear. Now, I best be off, need to snog a girl to get rid of the taste of Sluggy."

James then walked out of the room, and Scorp stood up, walking to the door before taking off all his clothes, except for his underwear, before running out the door.

A little while later, Scorp came back, not seeming to be bothered by the fact that he had been running around almost naked, and got dressed, sitting back down in the same spot as before.

"Umm…Al, you haven't gone yet, so, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a truth, I don't want to move."

"Fine, you have to tell us your deepest, darkest secret."

Albus glanced down at his arms, and then back up at Scorp, "You all have to promise not to tell a soul, not one."

"Of course not," Scorp answered, and then Luna and Rose nodded.

Albus gulped, and pulled back his shirt sleeves, removing the concealment charms, and showing his self-inflicted scars running both horizontally and vertically, intersecting, along his arms. They looked like they had been made long ago, but just refused to disappear, "This…is my secret."

All of their eyes widened, and they all said, "Albus?!" Luna hugged him tightly.

Albus hugged her back, "It was years ago, I felt like nobody paid attention to me, that nobody cared, nobody liked me. James never helped with any of that, he even made it worse. I had no friends in my house, and few friends outside of my house. It made the pain go away; it would interrupt my painful thoughts with physical pain, which I could handle better. Nobody ever found out, I hid it well, I learned how to heal the wounds, and hide the scars, but I never healed the scars, they remind me to be strong, that my parents, our parents, fought to save lives, and I almost threw mine away, and how stupid that was."

He was crying by this point, holding onto Luna.

"Al, promise me you'll never do it again," Luna whispered.

"I promise, Luna," Albus pulled back slightly, kissing Luna on the lips, "I have you now anyways, I could never feel unwanted with you here."


	11. Love

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry Potter, even though I'd love to.**

Albus walked into the Room of Requirement, meeting Rose, Scorpius, and Luna for a game of Truth or Dare, this time with Veritaserum, just in case. He sat down next to Luna on a couch, "Hello everybody."

Luna smiled at him, and they all said, "Hi."

"Al, you ask somebody first," Scorpius said.

"Okay, umm…Scorp, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare."

"Okay…umm…I dare you to go toss a snowball at Professor Snape."

He nodded, "I'll be back."

He got up, walking out the door, and going to find Snape.

Eventually, he returned, running into the room, "That was close, but I got away, luckily." He sat back down in his chair, "Rose, your turn."

"Uh…I'll take a dare, I suppose."

"Alright, umm…I dare you to go kiss Slughorn on the cheek."

"Eww…fine," she got up, heading to the door, "But that is disgusting."

She walked out, and returned a few minutes later, "Never make me do that again, EVER."

She sat back down, "Luna, truth or dare?"

"Truth, please."

"What is your favourite part of Albus? I don't think you'll need the Veritaserum."

Luna looked at Albus, "Hmm…well…I'll have to say that my favourite part of Albus is…Albus, everything, I can't pick one thing."

Albus smiled, and hugged her.

She hugged back, "Your turn, Al."

"Truth."

"What's your favourite part of me?"

"That's easy, everything," he smiled at her.

"You're so sweet, Al," she yawned, "But I'm getting tired, I'll see you guys all tomorrow."

"Bye," the other three all said.

She kissed Al quickly, then got up, walking out.

"Scorp, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a truth, I suppose, just to change things up."

"Umm…who do you fancy?"

Scorpius' eyes darted to Rose for a second, before looking back at Albus, "Me? Fancy somebody? I do not fancy anybody. That wouldn't be me. Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" He smirked, "Lick the floor."

"Eww…Scorp! That's disgusting!"

"Rose, we're in the Room of Requirement, remember?" Albus said.

Rose smiled a bit, and nodded, "Right, still gross though."

She walked to a spot that people hadn't been walking over too often, and made the floor taste like ice cream, then quickly licked it before going back to her seat, "Albus, your turn."

"I'll take a truth, but I think I'm going to head to bed soon, I'm getting tired."

"Alright, hmm…" She frowned a bit. "Al…are you seriously thinking of staying here with Luna?" she asked, referring to a few conversations they had had recently, where they talked about a lot of things, but mostly Luna.

Albus snatched the bottle of Veritaserum off the table, drinking a drop, and it all poured out of him, "Yes, I know that I can't, that it would mess up time, or whatever, but I love Luna, and I don't want to go home, I can't go home, I need her, I love her too much to abandon her here. I want to marry her someday. Umm…I really should get to bed."

He stood up, looking at the two of them, "Use protection kids."

He winked at them before walking out.


	12. Happiness

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I own no rights to Harry Potter, so yeah.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is sort of the beginning of the end for this fanfiction, there will probably be only 3 or 4 more content heavy chapters, then just 3 short ones to finish it up, maybe 4 short ones, we'll see.**

An idea had occurred to Albus, and he spent a fair amount of time in the school library researching that idea.

Eventually, Rose came to the library, noticing Albus at a table filled with books, so she walked over to him, sitting next to him, "What are you researching that needs this many books, Al?"

"Umm…well, I was thinking. I haven't seen Rolf, or even heard of him, since coming back here, and I distinctly remember him saying he used to go to Hogwarts, so I came up with the idea that maybe Rolf Scamander isn't who he says he is."

"Al…you're not seriously thinking that-"

Albus cut her off, "Rose, I've been through all these…20 books here, and there is no mention of a Rolf Scamander, and they are all about wizarding families. This one in my hands here is about the Scamanders specifically, but, again, no mention of a Rolf Scamander. Newton Scamander had a son, Apollo, who would be Rolf's dad, but his son never had kids, and Rolf would have to have been born by now. Apollo did get married a couple years ago, but no kids yet. Rose, Rolf Scamander is a made-up identity."

She frowned, taking the book from him, and quickly reading through it, "Huh…Al, you have to talk to Dumbledore, to make sure you are right about this."

He nodded, taking the book back, and standing up, flicking his wand to make all the others book go back to their shelves, "I will, see you later, Rose."

He walked out of the library, heading to Dumbledore's office.

Later, Al ran into Luna, and he took her hand, "Luna, I need to talk to you about something, can we…go outside?"

Luna nodded, "Sure."

Albus led her outside, and down to the lake and sitting with her, "Well…Luna, I've been thinking, and…I don't want to go back."

She looked over at him, "But…Al…you have to, your family's there, your friends, everything, you can't give that up, and you can't make your parents lose a child…"

"I know, Luna, but…I never felt wanted back there, I was never happy, as you know…" He rubbed his arm, "Here, it's different; I have somebody that I love, that loves me back, somebody that makes me unbelievably happy. You make me happier than I have ever been in my entire life, Luna. I don't ever want to have to leave you; I love you, with all of my being. I feel like…this is right."

"Al…I can't ask you to give everything up for me, and…I'm sure you'll find somebody back home, somebody who's better than me, somebody you'll love ever more."

"Luna, I won't," he took her hands into his, "Luna…nobody in the entire world is better than you, and it is impossible for me to love anybody more than I love you right now."

She gently squeezed his hands, but said nothing, so he spoke again, "Luna, I love you. I promise, if we don't work out, I'll go home, but…I think this is the real thing, and I want to see what happens with it."

She nodded, "If you're sure…"

He smiled, "Of course I'm sure, Luna, nobody has ever made me happier than you do, ever."

He kissed her on the lips, then pulled away after a moment, and said, "You're perfect."

She smiled widely, "As are you."


	13. Telling

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, even though I want to.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am aware that I left James out, but I have a reason for that, which is the fact that the next chapter will focus on stuff involving James, starting with James being told.**

Albus had decided to stay in the past with Luna, and now came the time to tell everybody about this plan.

First, he found Rose, who had already known he planned on doing this, so there wasn't much of an incident there, just a tight hug.

* * *

Next, he found Scorpius.

"Hey, Scorp, I need to talk to you," he said.

Scorpius nodded, and they walked into a nearby empty classroom. Albus ran a hand through his hair, "Well, you see, Scorp, I…I'm not coming home with you guys."

"Umm…what? Al, you have to come back, you can't just stay here! It'll mess up time, and complicate things."

"Scorp, I've done research, and…I can stay, without messing up time, and, sure, it's complicated, but…I'm happy here. This is where I belong, not back, well…forward? I don't know, in our time, I don't belong there."

Scorpius sighed, "I don't like this, Al…people shouldn't just appear out of nowhere, but…if that's really want you want, I guess I can't stop you. Who have you told so far?"

"Luna, Rose, and then you, I have to find the others so I can tell them."

Scorpius nodded again, "Right…wait, I just saw Lily a little while ago, you stay here, I'll go get her for you."

Scorpius then left.

* * *

A few minutes later Lily walked into the room, "Scorp said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, Lil, you see...I really love Luna, and I'm staying here…to be with her, so, I'm not going home with you guys…"

Lily quickly walked up to him and flung her arms around him tightly, tears starting to form in her eyes, "Al…"

He hugged her back tightly, whispering, "Shh…it'll be okay, I'll still be there, Lil, just…older. And you'll still have James, you know."

She cried into his shoulder, "Al…you're my brother, I don't want to lose you…"

"Shh, Lil, you're not losing me, I'll be there the entire time, I'll just be different. I'm the one who's losing you."

She nodded slightly, "When are we leaving?"

"Umm…I don't know…that's up to you guys."

She hugged him tighter, "Right…"

* * *

They stayed like that for a while, just silently hugging, until they eventually parted ways, and Albus ran into Lorcan, who he then pulled into an empty classroom.

"Lorc, look, I know this will be hard for you to accept, but-"

"You're staying here, aren't you?"

Albus looked up at Lorcan, and nodded, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Lorcan smiled a bit, "I've suspected it for a while, but…this means you're my dad, doesn't it?"

"Umm…it's pretty likely that I am."

Lorcan sighed, "I'm a fucking weirdo…I have a crush on my dad…"

"Hey, it's okay, I mean…it's not like there's any way you could have known that any of this was going to happen, or that I'm your dad and, you'll find a nice guy someday, I know it."

Lorcan nodded, "Yeah. I'll see you around, uh…'dad'."

With that, Lorcan walked out of the room, and Albus left not too long after as well.

* * *

Albus found Lysander later, and, like all the others, dragged him into an empty classroom to talk to him.

"Lysander, well, you see…I'm not going home with you guys when you go, because…I want to stay here to be with Luna."

Lysander nodded, "Can't say I ever doubted that. Well, I'll miss you, but I'm not going to try to convince you not to stay here. So…you're my dad, I guess…?"

"Yeah, it seems like I am your dad, Lysander."

Lysander nodded, "Cool, wait…this means I'm related to all the Potters and Weasleys…awkward…"

"Yeah…I guess that is true…oh, yeah, that is awkward, really awkward…but, all that's over now, nothing you can do about it."

And with that, they parted ways.


	14. James

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but no.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter has quite a bit of swearing, and is filled with James Sirius bashing, so, just a warning.**

The last person that Albus had to talk to was James, who he found outside by the lake, alone, with nobody else around.

Albus sat down next to James, "Hey, can I talk to you?"

James nodded, "Yeah, sure, shoot."

Albus looked out at the lake, and sighed, "Well, you see, James…I'm not going home with the rest of you, I'm going to stay here with Luna."

James nodded, "Uh…you sure that's safe? Not going to change anything?"

"Yup, I made sure of that."

James nodded again, "Alright, have fun."

Albus raised an eyebrow, and looked over at James, "Alright, have fun?! That's all you have to say?! Do you not care at all?!"

"Yeah, that's it. What, you want me to cry or something? Al, we've never been close, I've always been closer to Lily than I have been with you. Honestly, I don't care, it's your choice, so be it."

James lied down, shutting his eyes, and Albus stood up, "Why do you have to be such an asshole?! You're my brother, I'm not going to see you for about 20 years, and you're not even going to say you're going to miss me, or that you even care?!"

James shrugged, "Like I said, we've never been close, and it's your choice to stay, you don't have to, nobody's forcing you."

"Fuck you, James! You're an asshole!"

Albus stormed off to the castle, and slumped down against the wall of a corridor, rubbing his arms. James was always like this, more like a stranger instead of a brother, and as for emotion, that he never showed, ever. That's what made him feel unwanted in the past, his brother rarely even looked at him, never mind talk to him, or treat him like a brother. If James ever did talk to him, it was like that, not treating him like a brother, but rather, a person that he saw once or twice, and didn't really care about.

Albus put his head in his hands, and sat there for quite a while.

* * *

Eventually, Luna found him there, in the same position, and slid down the wall to sit next to him, sliding her arms around him, "How'd it go?"

Albus quickly wrapped his arms around Luna, "I hate James…"

"Hey, don't say that, he's your brother. What did he do?"

Luna brought a hand up to Albus' face, and wiped away the tears on his face, he hadn't even realized he'd been crying, "Well, I told everybody, and, there weren't happy, but they'll be fine. Then there's James, who doesn't even care, he said he doesn't care, and that he won't miss me, since we were never really that close, but, still, he's my brother, why can't he act like it?"

Luna moved her hand to the back of his head, running it through his hair, "It's okay, Al, sure, James is…well, he's not very nice, but he'll come around, closer to when they all go back home."

She leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back after a moment, "And you'll always have me, and I'll always have you."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back, "Thanks."

He leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

A few days later, James grabbed Albus' arm, and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Al, what did you tell everybody? Everyone's angry at me."

Albus rolled his eyes, "I only told them the truth; that you don't care about me at all."

James huffed, "I didn't say _at all_, Al. It's just that it's _your_ decision to stay here, and you expect me to get all emotional over it? Yeah, no, I don't work that way, Al, and you know it."

Albus sighed, "I know that you don't care about me _at all_, James, I've known you my whole life, and when have you ever shown that you care about me? Oh, that's right, _never._"

James rolled his eyes, "Merlin, you sound like a whiny girl, Al, grow the fuck up."

Albus glared at him, "I don't see how I'm related to a jackass like you! How can you be so emotionless and cruel?! You're my older brother, my _only_ older brother; you're supposed to look out for me! You're supposed to notice when I need help! But did you ever notice this?!" He pulled his sleeves up and took down the concealment charm, showing James his scars, "No! You never did!"

James looked at Albus' scars, and furrowed his eyebrows, "You're not still doing that, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well, at least you stopped," James shrugged, "That's good."

Albus' glare intensified, and he pushed his sleeves back down, "You are not my brother!"

Then, before he knew it, Albus' hand turned into a fist, and found its way to James' face, hitting him square on the nose. Albus then stormed out, and went to find Luna.

* * *

Later, when he found her, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, "James isn't my brother anymore…he doesn't deserve my time…"

She hugged him back tightly, and kissed his forehead, "It'll be okay, Al… If he's as bad as you are saying, then don't even think about him. We have each other, and we'll always have each other, does anything else really matter?"

She kissed his cheek, and then smiled slightly at him. "Yeah…that's true," he said, then smiled slightly back, leaning in and kissing her on the lips softly.


	15. Scorose

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe. *sigh***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Reviews would be appreciated, so long as they aren't anything like "THIS STORY SUCKS BLAH BLAH BLAH", I would love to read constructive criticism or just what you like about the story, not that I'm insisting you say anything, just that I would like it.**

* * *

Albus walked down to the lake to meet Luna, Rose, Scorpius, and Lily, after having a meeting with Dumbledore.

He sat down beside Luna, sliding an arm around her waist, "Hello everybody, I've got great news."

They all looked at him, and Luna poked his shoulder, and then said, "Well, what is it?"

Albus smiled, then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a Prefect Badge, "Dumbledore made me a Prefect, he somehow figured out that I planned to stay here, it's scary how much he knows. And the current male Ravenclaw Prefect had to step down; he has family issues that will conflict with him being a Prefect, so Dumbledore picked me, for whatever reason."

Luna turned to face him and hug him, "Congrats."

Everybody else congratulated him then Al slipped the badge back into his pocket and asked, "So, what are we doing today?"

"We should play Hide and Seek," Rose suggested.

Scorpius laughed a bit, "Hide and Seek? I haven't played that since I was…I don't know, 7 or 8?"

"So? It can still be fun, Scorpius," Luna countered.

Scorpius shrugged, and then Albus said, "I'll be the seeker first. How about we do the hiding inside only though, since that would make it more possible?"

Everybody else nodded, and then stood up, Luna kissing him quickly before standing up. Albus then lied down, and started counting as everybody else walked off towards the castle.

* * *

Rose made her way up to the fourth floor, and found a little alcove off of the hallway, in which there were a few boxes. She slid around the edge of the boxes, and found a place big enough for a few people to easily fit there, and sat down against a box, thinking that this was a good enough hiding spot.

It wasn't long before another person joined her in her hiding spot, and that person would be none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

He stopped when he saw her, "Oh, hey Rose, err…want me to go somewhere else?"

Rose shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me, we can hide here together, if you want."

Scorpius smiled slightly, and sat down against the wall opposite her, "Alright. So…umm…" He ran a hand through his hair, "What's up?"

Rose smiled, "Same old, classes, studying, you know, the usual. You?"

Scorpius shrugged, "Pretty much the same."

Rose nodded, then they sat there in awkward silence for a moment before Scorpius broke the silence, "So…Al's staying here, I guess."

Rose nodded, "Yeah…I'm going to miss him; he was my favourite cousin…"

Scorpius moved to sit next to her, "Yeah, I'll miss him too…he's a good friend."

Rose nodded, "Yup, that's true. I can't believe James though."

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, James hasn't been great about it, I hope he comes around before we go home though."

"Yeah, me too…when are we going home?"

Scorpius shrugged, "No clue, soon I guess. I want to go home."

Rose poked his side, "Aww, does Scorpius miss his mommy?"

He rolled his eyes, "No way, Rose, it's just…weird, you know? Seeing our parents our own age."

Rose nodded, "Yeah, I agree with you there. It is weird, but this will be the last time we see Al our age."

"Yeah…true, but we can't stay forever."

Rose nodded, "True, but we don't have to leave right away, you know." Rose paused, then added, "You have a girl waiting back home for you or something?"

"Uh…no," he raised an eyebrow at her, "Why do you ask, Rosie?"

She blushed slightly, "Uh…just curious…"

He smirked slightly, "It doesn't seem like that's all it is to me."

She pushed him lightly, the blush growing a bit, "Oh shut up, Malfoy."

He kept smirking, "I'd rather not."

With that, he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

* * *

Albus was wandering around inside the castle while wearing spectrespecs, looking in every room, trying to find the others, when he heard whispering. He stopped walking, following the whispering, but once he got in the hallway he thought it was coming from, the whispering stopped.

There were no obvious hiding places in this hallway, which confused him. It was just an ordinary hallway, and there was only one door in it. When he opened the door, he found a broom closet, and there were no people in said broom closet.

Then he heard whispering again, and looked around. He walked up and down the hallway, then out of sheer luck he saw a strand of red hair falling right in front of him, and it landed in his hand, so he looked up. There, he found two of the people he was looking for, Lily and Luna, sitting on a beam.

He smiled, "Found you."

They both hopped down, and Luna said, "I thought you'd never find us."

Albus smiled again, and held up the hair, "I think Lily lost a strand of hair."

Lily huffed, "Stupid hair, should've put it up in a ponytail."

"Should've, could've, would've, but didn't," Albus said.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Al." Then her eyes widened, "Oh, I just remembered I have an essay due tomorrow, got to go!"

Lily ran off, and Albus slid his arm into Luna's, "Let's go find the other two now."

Luna nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The kiss had turned into snogging.

Rose had her hand on the back of Scorpius' neck, kissing him deeply, her other arm around his neck. Scorpius had his arms around her waist, keeping her close to him.

This was the scene that Albus and Luna found after Albus shrank the box that was hiding the two of them (he had seen wrackspurts floating around it, and decided people might have been behind it).

Luna quickly looked away, but Al just grinned, "Took you two long enough."

Scorpius quickly pulled back and removed his arms from around Rose, looking over at Albus and Luna, "Uh…it's not what it looks like."

Albus raised an eyebrow, "Then what is it?"

Rose nudged Scorpius, "We were snogging, okay? We…haven't really talked about it much yet…"

Albus nodded, "Well, I won the game, now I'll leave you two alone to talk."

Albus walked away, his arm still linked into Luna's.

Scorpius turned back to Rose, and then ran a hand through his hair, "So…would you like to date me, Rosie?"

She nodded, biting her lip, "Yeah, I would like that."

Scorpius grinned, "Great."

He then leaned in to kiss her again.


	16. The Promise

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (well, other than the writing itself...).**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that frownily is not a word, a friend of mine made it up. For the song that Albus is singing, look up the version of "All My Loving" that they did in the the movie "Across the Universe", or just the version that the Beatles did (but I'd say the AtU version works better). Also, the version of this chapter with lyrics is now up on my tumblr (url is wrackspurt394).  
**

Luna was in the Great Hall, eating pudding, when Al sat down beside her, sliding an arm around her waist, and smiled, "Hey there, beautiful."

Luna looked up at him, and smiled back, "Hello handsome." She had somehow managed to get a bit of pudding on her nose, but she hadn't noticed.

Albus wiped the pudding off with his finger, and then licked his finger clean, "How are you, love?"

She giggled and scrunched up her nose when he wiped the pudding off, "I'm great, what about you?"

"I'm excellent, now that I'm with you," he started eating some pudding while she kept eating her own.

She smiled widely, "Ditto."

They both finished off their pudding before continuing the conversation when Luna asked, "So, what have you been up to today?"

Albus shrugged, "Homework, studying, boring stuff. What about you?"

"I've been revising for my O.W.L.s, it can be boring, but some of it can be quite interesting as well."

Albus nodded, then slid a hand into his pocket, "Uh, Luna, I wanted to talk to you about something…" He played with the small box he had in his pocket"

She looked over at him, "What would that be?"

He looked into her eyes, "Well…you see…next year…I can't be at Hogwarts, it won't be safe for me, well…it won't be safe for anybody, but…me especially…and I have to sort some things out as well, so I can stay here, in this time."

She frowned frownily, "Oh…"

He moved his arm from around her to hold her hand, "I promise to write whenever I can, and to visit when it's possible, I want to stay with you, all the time, I just…can't."

She nodded, "I understand."

He smiled slightly, and kissed her cheek lightly, and then she asked, "Al, what if…what if you meet somebody when you're…away? Somebody that you like better than me?"

"Somebody that I like better than you? Luna, that's just not possible, you're perfect."

"You say that now, but…who knows what'll happen when you're off wherever you'll be next year…"

"Luna, I promise with my entire being that I will always love you, and not anybody else."

She shook her head, "You can't promise that, Al… You'll find somebody that's smarter, prettier, and just overall better than me, and you'll want to be with them…" She trailed off sadly, looking down at her empty pudding bowl.

Albus stroked her hair softly, and then he started singing "All My Loving" softly to her.

He noticed her frown turn into a smile as he sang to her, which made him smile as well.

She hugged him tightly once he was done the song, "I didn't know you liked muggle music."

He hugged her back just as tightly, "I love the Beatles, and that song fit perfectly."

She pulled back from the hug, pecking him on the lips, "I like the Beatles too, and it really does."

He nodded, "Yeah." Then he slipped his hand into his pocket again, pulling out the box and putting it in her hands, "I got something for you."

"Oh, Al, you didn't have to get me anything," she smiled, opening the box, and then her eyes widened. Inside the box was a silver ring, with "I promise to love you forever" inscribed on the outside in cursive, and "Luna & Albus" inscribed on the inside in non-cursive text.

Albus said, "I wanted to get it for you. Luna, I promise to always love you, and…to marry you someday, assuming you want that…"

She stared at the ring for a while in awe, "Al…it's beautiful…" She then took it out carefully, looking it over, "And, of course I want to marry you someday, I love you so, so much, more than anything."

Albus hugged her, "Good, then we'll get married after we're done school."

She hugged him back tightly, "Yes, definitely."

Albus then pulled back from the hug, taking the ring and sliding it onto her finger, "Perfect."

"Like you," Luna added.

"And you."

"And us."


End file.
